The Snake's Game
by Devil's Eye
Summary: Five have separated for five years after Hogwarts. By a twist of fate, they are brought together to play a unusual game. At first they played because of boredom, but as disappearings occur in the muggle and wizard world, they realize its more than a game


A/N: First try at Harry Potter, so be nice. My ego is very big at the moment but fragile, mind you. No idea why I wrote this but it literally popped into my little mind and I'm writing down so that I can satisfy that annoying voice in my head. Enjoy. And Harry doesn't have his glasses anymore in this fic.  
  
Summary: Five have separated for five years after their last year together at Hogwarts. But by a twist of fate, they are brought together again to play a game at the very heart of Hogwarts. Each have recieved an invitation and all have accepted. Known as the Snake's Game, it seemed harmless at first, nothing but a source of amusement to relieve boredom. But as strange disappearings occur in the wizarding world as well as the muggle, the players realise that its more than a simple game. Soon, its a race against time to be the survivor and meet the dark shadow that awaits the winner.  
  
  
  
Title: The Snake's Game  
  
Chapter One: Five  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
  
  
A tall man walked through the crowd of people, using his height to get past them all. He was at least six foot two and had very broad shoulders. His face could be described as handsome. A straight nose, very bright green eyes and unruly jet black hair. He wore blue jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket to protect himself from the cold fall tempature. His hands in his pocket, he walked toward the quieter part of London, toward the older part of the city. He walked toward Hyde Park, but took a turn and entered a flat. If you do not comprehend the name, Harry Potter, then get thee gone.  
  
Harry sighed and walked into his flat. It really did need a cleaning up and his last housekeeper had quit the job ( she was a muggle) because he had refused to let her come into his bed. Now that he thought of it, she was rather pretty. Harry shook his head and dropped his keyes on the counter. He said a spell and any dust collecting anywhere disappeared and into, he hoped, somewhere not on top of a muggle's head. The last time he had used the same spell, the dust had dropped on top of a passing muggle outside his flat. The man was a nearby neighbor and had always been suspicious of what Harry did on his day out. Mr. Andrews somewhat reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia. Forever snooping in things that were not his business and annoying the hell out of Harry.  
  
Harry sat himself down on the couch and turned on the TV, determined to find out what was going on in the muggle world as well as the wizarding. He didn't want some muggle walking up to him on a occasion and asking him what he thought of who know's what. It would be rather embarrassing having to say to the muggle that he didn't pay much attention to the news. If Queen Elizabeth died and Prince Charles became the new King of England, Harry probably wouldn't be aware of that if he didn't watch the news channel. Daily Prophet certainly didn't put such stuff into their columns and articles.  
  
Harry looked around. Hedwig was back in her cage. Obviously, she had delivered the letters and put the return ones in the basket he had trained to put in when Harry was out. There was also a small window by the kitchen and it was always open for Hedwig to leave and go as she pleased. He looked in the basket by Hedwig's cage. There was only one letter. On the envelope, it said in flowing black ink:To: Mr. H. Potter  
  
Harry opened the envelope, tearing the top off. In the letter, he read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You have been cordially invited to be one of the players of a game called, The Snake's Game. Five players have been chosen and you are one of them. If you wish to accept this invitation, please report to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on November 17. You must be there at ten o'clock and you may dress casually. Also, pack enough spare clothing to last for one month. If you wish to find the rules and terms of the game, report to the address provided above. If you show at the designated time and place, you may accept or decline to participate once you have heard the rules and terms. If you wish to not participate in this game, please report to the above address at the included time and inform us. If you wish to decline, but did not inform us so, you will automatically be assumed as a player. Once you are a player, you are not allowed to leave. Thank you and we hope to see you.  
  
  
  
It wasn't signed. Strange that whoever wrote this never signed and expected him to participate. And why on earth was it at Hogwarts? If it was being held at Hogwarts, it was probably sponsored by Dumbledore and Dumbledore would have signed. In any case, he decided that he was going to go. November 17 was only two weeks from now. There was really nothing to do here and this game might be a little fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger looked through her collection of text books while writing down notes for her next Auror class. Thank the gods Harry helps me through the Physical Training class or else I would have failed that class. Ha, imagine that. Someone actually having to help the brainy Hermione Granger. If Ron was here, he would gotten a kick outta that. But he isn't here, Hermione thought, smiling. Hermione was now a grown woman and quite pretty. Her long brown hair had turned a mohagony color and also gotten silkier and softer. She was taller, at five foot nine and trim. She had full lips, dark brown eyes and a pert nose.  
  
She now lived in London and she knew Harry lived nearby, they never visited each other. Harry was busy with his Quidditch and Auror training. He had wanted to be an Auror and Quidditch player and she managed to work it out with him. If he was in a match, he could be excused on an emergency and Apparate to where he was needed with other Aurors. A substitute that Harry worked with would take over. But that never really happened often with now Voldemort disappearing again. There were rumors about him getting stronger in secret and trying to find a way to kill Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione was also an Auror, now taking classes after Harry finished. In the Auror training, there was the magical training and the physical training in case you lost your wand and had to fight hand to hand combat or using weapons such as a sword. Harry had done well in both classes and often helped Hermione in the physical training. Even though he helped her, they never really talked to each other. He was busy and she was studying  
  
Hermione was now in her flat, sitting by the fireplace. As she copied done the notes, she heard a tapping on the window nearby. Hermione looked up. It was Rafe, her barn owl. She opened the window and let Rafe in. He was carrying a letter. When she finished reading it, she frowned. Something was going on, she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron Weasley sat down behind his desk at the Ministry of Magic, looking through the stack of letters that awaited his attention. His office was actually in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was actually the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The former Head was Ludo Bagman and he had been fired after he was found guilty of trying to tell one of the champions of the Triwizard Tournament how to get past the tasks. He also was working indirectly for Voldemort to get money to pay his debts. After Bagman was fired, he was sent to Azkaban. Ron had been appointed this position because his father, Arthur Weasley, who had been working with the Ministry for years, suggested it and many had agreed upon it. He had finally been able to live up to all his brothers.  
  
As Ron riffled through the stack his secretary, Darcy, came in.  
  
" Sir, a letter has arrived for you."  
  
Ron said, without looking up, "Put it on my desk and I'll get to it. How 'bout that complaint we got yesterday from Biggs? Did you sort it out with him?"  
  
" Yes, sir. He apologised for bothering you and says that the Cannons have a hope of going for the cup this year."  
  
" Good. Oh, and could you tell Percy that there's some problem with the dragon hiding spells."  
  
" Yes, sir." Darcy turned and left. All the letters in that one stack were mostly asking where the World Cup was taking place. He reached over and took the letter Darcy had left on the table. He skimmed through. What? The Snake's Game taking place at Hogwarts? I should have been informed of this! Ron thought. He scribbled a note and Apparated to the nearest place that could take hime to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley yawned as she wrote down her latest article for the Daily Prophet. She was at the Weasley home and sipping coffee. Even though she had her own flat in Southampton, she often visited her family. Her father, Percy and Ron were all at the Ministry and the twins had their joke shop.The joke shop was indeed very successful and the twins were hinting that they might go into the international trade if they got the money. Molly Weasley was in the kitchen, doubtless reading a cookbook. With all her brothers doing other things, she was a reporter. She never really wanted to work for Witch Weekly, for they never really sold the truth while at the Daily Prophet, she wrote only the truth and the pay was higher. Now she was writing about the upcoming Quidditch Cup. It seemed that Britain would probably be one of the teams competing for the Cup. With the joining of Harry Potter onto the team, they won nearly every game.  
  
" Ginny! You have a letter!" Molly called.  
  
" Coming!" Ginny put down her quill and coffee and went downstairs. Molly was holding the letter in her hand and waiting for Ginny. Molly watched Ginny tear open the letter. Ginny had grown beautiful. Long red hair that hinted a fiery spirit inside and a hot temper and soft brown eyes. Ginny was tall, like her brothers, but slim with a cat-like walk. A straight, thin nose and full lips were added to her credit of beauty. Molly looked up when Ginny snorted.  
  
" So they're having some sort of game at Hogwarts. I should have known earlier since I'm a reporter. Its been a while since Hogwarts. Do you think I shoud go?"  
  
" You do whatever you want dear. I say, I think it would be nice to visit your old professors."  
  
" Maybe not Professor Snape...Do you think he's as terrifying to the other students as ever?" Ginny said.  
  
" People change."  
  
" Snape being nice?That would be a frightening sight to see. I think I'll go. I might get a scoop on it before anyone else at the office."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
France, Paris  
  
"Would you like anything else, sir?" the man behing the counter asked in French.  
  
" No, that will be all, thank you." Draco replied in fluent French (A/N: Something I'll never achieve). Draco Malfoy walked out of the shop, headed toward his flat. (A/N: I know, I make all my guys live in flats. They live alone, you know.) Draco strode through the crowd, and waved for a taxi. He told the man his address and got in. Thank God that French cabbies were different from New York cabbies. He had once spent a year in New York and knew the difference. The French didn't yell when you took too long to get in the car, nor did the speed or drive like criminals escaping from the police.  
  
Soon, they were in front of Draco's flat. He paid the man and got out. As he got inside his flat, his owl flew in through the door. Evers had a letter. Draco carefully untied the letter from Evers' leg and opened the envelope. He scanned through it, taking in all the details. At Hogwarts, eh? Hogwarts had too many memories for him. And most of those memories were not particular pleasant. In his seventh year, his father, Lucius Malfoy, had tried to force Draco to become a Death Eater, but he had refused. Lucius was furious and had tried to kill him, knowing that if he kill was going to kill his only son. Draco had managed to dodge the killing curse and Lucius had managed to escape before Dumbledore could get him. After that, Lucius had tried to force his wife to become a spy, but she refused. When she refused, Lucius had performed the Cruciatus Curse as punishment. When he lefted it off her, she had grabbed his wand and committed suicide by the Avada Kedavra.  
  
Lucius soon disappeared with Voldemort. There were no signs of any follower of Voldemort in England. Now, there was this game some idiot wanted him to play at Hogwarts. Draco truly did not want to see the castle again, but he knew that if you faced your fears, you could never be afraid again.  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was it? First at HP. I'm making this a Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny. Actually, i'm not to sure who I'm going to pair up with Ginny, but I'm working on it. Any suggestions, do write it in a review.  
  
. 


End file.
